


Screw the Competition

by Finale



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's just a little fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw the Competition

Kyle knew this probably couldn’t end well for him if someone found out but right then he really didn’t care. He groaned softly, pressing back to get closer to his partner. One of his partner’s hands pressed further against his hip, the other going to pull up Kyle’s head by his hair making the youngest of Earth’s Green Lanterns groan more loudly in pleasure. A huff of amusement from his partner cut off into a strangled moan when Kyle clamped down his muscles harder. 

“Fuck Rayner, are you trying to get me off too soon,” the other man grunts, hips pressing harder into Kyle’s ass. “Or do you just want me slamming you harder, making it hard for you to walk, make it so you won’t blush when you see all your little friends?”

The needy moan Kyle lets out doesn’t really tell his partner anything, but he still smirks and slams his dick even stronger into the other’s ass, enjoying Kyle’s groans and moans of pleasure. The other could barely speak, just the way he liked it. If he wanted to actually hear Rayner talk he wouldn’t be screwing him after all. Then again, he’d probably just have a weapon pointed at Kyle for the third time in a week if that was the case. 

Jason leaned over Kyle’s back, biting into his neck, leaving yet another mark on the growing collection Kyle was slowing gaining. With a muffled shout he came, a soft noise hidden by Kyle’s own cry of completion. He really had to hope Gardener didn’t come looking for his partner making that noise.

Then again, it wasn’t like Guy had noticed him fucking Kyle in the alley way the day before. Or Hal when Jason had fucked Kyle in Hal’s; hell, he didn’t even bother changing the sheets and apparently Earth’s senior Lantern hadn’t noticed. 

Or maybe both of the other Green Lantern’s had noticed and were just to jealous to say something about the tight ass that Jason spent all his time pounding when it was on Earth. 

Actually, probably not Jordan at least if the rumors about him and Sinestro were true.


End file.
